


Water gun fail

by Black Hole Bullshit (orphan_account)



Category: JONAS
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Black%20Hole%20Bullshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just don't mess with The Tank...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water gun fail

"Are you sure about this?" Joe was holding a water gun, turbo, of course, and it was very steadily pointed at Frankie who was doing God knows what with duct tape, wire, and several batteries.   
  
"I don't appreciate the doubt in your voice, Nick." Nick just squinted his eyes a little in a sarcastic smile.  
  
Shaking his head, he looked back at their little brother, smirk on his face. "Dude, I want nothing to do with this." Joe managed a 'DUDE!' look which said he felt totally deserted, but he didn't tug Nick back as Nick crawled away. At least his brother didn't just stand up and give Joe away in the process.  
  
It was not to Nick's surprise when he heard Joe screaming surrender, Frankie issuing a battle war cry, all followed by sounds of running footsteps up from Frankies' 'Man Cave'. Nick could hear the steps coming closer to him, and he turned to put his juice on the counter so that it would be safe. Of course, he reprimanded himself seconds later for ever turning back around, back to look at Frankie absolutely take Joe down, because that wasn't what he ended up seeing.  
  
What he  _saw_  was Joe, throwing his arms around Nick's neck and jumping into the arms Nick automatically put out for him. The things he did for Joe... Even when he didn't mean to. At the same moment, they yelled each other's names, Frankie crying out, "Death to the vigilante!" Had Nick had the time, he would have been very impressed by the proper use of the term.  
  
Just the other day, in fact, Frankie had interrupted Joe's personal time in the bathroom by throwing open the door and sling-shotting water balloons all over Joe. Never mind that Joe's personal time was him getting ready for a date, or the fact he had just finished getting every hair in its proper place. Never mind the fact that Nick high-fived Frankie as his kid brother came running around the corner, whooping in triumph. Joe really didn't need to know that.  
  
Okay... so the term wasn't perfectly used, as Joe was taking revenge, not avenging, but Frankie did pretty good for his age.  
  
"Frankie!" Nick screamed out as a wire prodded him in the stomach rather harshly. Had his shirt not ridden up under Joe's weight, it probably wouldn't have been so bad, but it was bare flesh, and it kind of _hurt_ . Frankie did not stop. He didn't want to. He really didn't even care that he was missing Joe half the time.  
  
Joe chimed in every now and again between his playful screeching, "Frankie! Frankie. Stop it, Frank! You the man! You the man! QUIT!" Joe's admission that Frankie was cooler than him, than any guy, really, was what finally got the prods to not stop, but at least become less - jabby.  
  
"We call, Frank! We call..." Nick breathed out, huffing warm air, a little shaky, which smoother down Joe's chest, through his thin tee-shirt, and Joe couldn't really help the way he pressed himself even closer into Nick. Though he probably could have, should have tried harder, as it knocked Nick's balance off, and they both slipped to the floor, Joe sitting in Nick's lap, and Nick projecting his head so that it rest against Joe's instead of hitting the cabinets behind them.  
  
The Tank was gone by the time they both looked up, and then at each other, and Joe was grinning stupidly at Nick. Nick smiled back softly, blushing a little, realizing his arms were curled around Joe's waist now. Joe used his arms, still linked around Nick's neck to draw his brothers head closer to his lips, placing a kiss on top of the smooth curls. "Such a hero, Nick," he gushed mockingly, but it really was full of all the love he'd put into that gentle kiss.  
  
Nick shoved him off, but after he stood, he put out his hand and helped pull Joe to his feet, punching him gently in the arm. It wasn't flirting. At all. They never did that... They never admitted they did that, anyway.


End file.
